


What would teenage-you think about this?

by Ohwait_no



Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (RPF)
Genre: F/M, Harrison LOVES Batman, Harrison thinks he's cool, He kinda is, Kinda fluff?, Mentions of alcohol, Reader is a big fan, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tom Holland is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Tom meets a fan at a pub in London and it's not what he expected.





	What would teenage-you think about this?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of alcohol

She _wasn't like any other girl_ he had ever met before.

He was her crush **since she had 14.**

They met because of Harrison, in a spring night. They went out because it was Tom's 26th birthday, and his most recent movie was being successful. Also, Harrison finally had gotten that part that he worked so hard for, and they both needed to go out.

They started in a pub in London, around 10 pm, chatting nicely between them while Tom took a few pictures with some people over here and there.

Y/N went out because she was celebrating that she finally had done it, she had moved out of her house and now was living by herself, even though if she didn't knew anyone at the city. Around 10:15 pm, she was sitting in the pub stool by herself, drinking some sugary drink that looked amazing but tasted ordinarily common, next to two guys that were laughing loudly. She didn't look too much at them, but she could hear what was their conversation about.  
Apparently, one of them believed that Batman was a better superhero than Spider-Man, and the other was trying to convince him otherwise. 

Y/N heard that one of the guys said something about Spider-Man being _just a clumsy boy_ and she scoffed silently, feeling personally attacked.  
The guy heard her, and he talked loudly, this time making sure that she was listening and said "I believe no one but you, Thomas, has something to say against the best superhero ever, Batman."  
She turned to face him, and replied to him, "Oh c'mon, you're comparing Batman, a full grown adult, to Spider-Man, a 15-year-old kid that is kind enough to use his superpowers for good, instead of, I don't know, maybe robbing a bank?" 

For the time that she was fully facing both guys, realisation dawned on her, their voices sounded _almost_ too familiar, it was 1st of June, Harrison had posted Instagram stories with Tom and he tweeted that he was going out to celebrate because of... many reasons. 

She was sitting next to Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield. Not only that, but she had replied to Harrison mockingly, and now she couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. 

"I like your reasoning, let me introduce myself, I'm Harrison Osterfield, this is my best friend, Tom Holland" he said, obviously amused with Y/N's embarrassment. Tom waved at her.

"Hi, I'm Y/N Y/L/N, and I already know who you are, actually" she introduced herself, and she couldn't help but smile at Tom, who was staring at her. "I don't want to sound like a crazy fan, but I love your work..." She started, but Harrison cut her off.

"And by that, she means that she has seen _every single movie you're in_ , used to believe she had a chance of meeting you and that you could fall in love with her as hard as she fell for you."

Tom finally spoke at Harrison's mocking, and said, "You're being rude just because she gave you a great argument about why Spider-Man is better than Batman."

"And besides, who says I _used to_ believe that, I mean, I've already met him, right?" she added, now mocking Harrison.

"Oh, you both got me, Touché." he raised his arms on a surrender motion, while he called the barman. "Can I invite you another drink?" He asked you.

"Oh," she hadn't noticed she'd drank all of her drink in a attempt of calming her nerves "it's not necessary, I don't drink that much, so..."

Harrison ignored her, and asked the barman for two more beers and another drink of whatever she was having, (his words, not hers) and turned to her.

"We're celebrating." He stated with a serious face. Y/N couldn't help but laugh at his expression, and Tom joined her soon after. 

"Excuse you, did you said that **we** are celebrating?" She asked once the laughs were finished.

"Yes, you don't mind hanging with us for a bit, right?" Harrison answered.

"Unless, you're waiting for someone, of course" Tom quickly said.

"No, I guess they ditched me." She lied, even if it was Tom Holland and his best friend, she wasn't going to tell them she was completely alone.

"Well, I guess you don't mind haging with us tonight, then." Harrison said, he took out his phone and frowned at it. "I'm going to take this call, in the meantime you can sit here and chat with Tom, Y/N." He excused himself.

When he exited the pub, Tom turned to her.

"So," he said.

"So...?"

"What's that about you being a fan and believing that you were going to meet me?" He asked.

"Oh, the usual, you know. Even though I have to admit I lost my hopes when I was 18." She admitted, and then smiled to Tom. "But here I am, two years later, meeting you"

"Honestly, I'm kinda disappointed because you gave up on your hopes." He said.

"Oh, stop it" she said jokingly, and hitting Tom's arm playfully. "And it's not like I gave up _completely_ I still follow you on instagram and like your pictures, actually."

"Really?" He blushed.

"Oh my god, did I just made Tom Holland blush?" Y/N teased while he tried to cover his face, embarrassed.

She tried to move his hands out of his face so she could see him blushing, but he kept resisting to her, the two of them were laughing. 

"C'mon Thomas, let me give a little look to your blushed face, just a litt..." she said, but as she was finishing her sentence, Tom grabbed her hands.

"There you go, are you happy now?" He teased her.

"Oh Tom, you always make me happy" she replied unconsciously. Tom blushed again and she realized her mistake. "I'm _so_ sorry, it was unconscious, I'm sorry" she apologized to him. He just tried to calm her saying it was ok, but she was freaking out.

"Oh my god you must think I'm some sort of crazy fan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in _that_ way and oh my god..." 

"Hey, Y/N, it's okay, really..." He said as she was now trying to walk out of the pub when Harrison entered back and ran into her, she tried not to fall so she grabbed the first thing she could.

It was Tom's arm, who was now staring at her.  
He moved quickly and grabbed Y/N by her waist with both of his hands. As she was about to protest, he kissed her.  
This may sound cliche, but she did actually felt the butterflies in her stomach, flying inside her like they were trying to desperately escape. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds, but it felt like too much less than that.

"OH MY GOD!" Harrison screamed behind them. Y/N reacted and pushed Tom softly, breaking the kiss.  
She looked at him, apologized once more and left the pub, walking quickly down the street. 

Tom ran after her, and when he reached her, he turned her around so she was facing him.  
She was flushed red, and didn't looked at his eyes.

"I think _I_ should apologize now..." he started, but she cut him off with a short kiss, this time it lasted longer, both of them were nervous and hesitant, but they found a rhythm that was perfect for both.

This time, Tom was the one who broke the kiss, and Y/N looked at him, worried.

"What would teenage you think about this?" He asked teasingly.

"Something like 'okay so he doesn't actually have a frog in there, now get his number', probably." she replied jokingly, to which Tom laughed. She was about to add some bad joke but Tom interrupted her.

"Can I get _your_ phone number?" He asked nervously.

"Sure!" She said, even though she didn't want to soung excited, it showed.

"Okay! Yeah, I mean, cool." He said as he passed his phone to her, waiting for her to write her number.  
When she was over, Harrison reached them, hugged the two over their shoulders and said

"I guess you can call me **Matchmaker™** now"

"No, we're not."

And that was how they both met, thanks to Harrison and his fanatism for Batman.


End file.
